


I did it!

by Goldhearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldhearts/pseuds/Goldhearts
Summary: After spending 3 months in Azkaban, Draco Malfoy is as close to a squib as one can be. He is worried about his magic and so is his mother. Narcissa Malfoy can go to extreme measures to ensure the happiness of her loved ones. When she goes to Draco's long time crush to ensure Draco's magical ability is still intact, Draco has no other choice than to obey her stern orders and make a fool of himself infront of the boy he has long fancied.Note: I do not own any of the characters.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Asking for Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcome. Feel free to give me recommendations or ask for recs. I will try to post the second chapter as soon as I can. ~ Goldhearts♡♡

Loud knocking on the door wakes Harry up. He rubs sleep from his eyes as he walks out of his bedroom, simultaneously cursing whoever is waking him up at 5 in the morning. Not bothering to even pull a shirt on he yanks open the door and feels his eyes widen.

On his doorstep, completely clad in black and looking widely awake stands Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asks uncertainly.

"It indeed is me Mr. Potter. I apologize to have disturbed you when you were so obviously sleeping or had a- rather- long night." She replies.

Harry, realizing her implication probably at him not wearing a shirt, blushes involuntarily.  
"To what do I owe this um- pleasure?" Harry finally stutters out.

"Glad you finally asked Mr. Potter though it would be extremely generous of you to invite me inside rather than having this conversation at your doorstep, don't you think?" Narcissa smiles.

"Oh! I am so sorry Mrs. Malfoy. Do come in and it isn't Mr. Potter, just call me Harry" Harry steps aside to let her in.

Narcissa nods and steps inside, removing her cloack and giving it to Kreacher who had appeared beside her as soon as she entered, looking too gleeful at seeing her.

"Mistress Malfoy! What a pleasure. Would you like Kreacher to make you your favourite chamomile tea? Or the curry you like so much? Kreacher has learnt how to make it from-"

"Tea is fine, thank you Kreacher" Mrs. Malfoy cuts Kreacher's rambling.  
With an enthusiastic nod disapparates with a loud crack.

Harry, having observed this whole scene wonders why not Narcissa had treated Dobby this way. He could ask her but that would be impolite and he was really curious as to why Mrs. Malfoy had come to talk to him.

After she had saved him from Voldemort and everything had settled, at the time of the trials, he had defended Narcissa and Draco but not Lucius because he did do wrongs unlike his family. So Narcissa had gotten away with only 1 month in Azkaban, which was no longer guarded by dementors. Draco, however had to spend 3 months in the prison due to the extreme nature of his crimes. Lucius was sent to Azkaban for 2 years. Other than a final fine of 3000 Galleons, in Harry's opinion, the family's punishment was not that severe.  
Narcissa and Draco had sent him thank you letters and apologized for their wrongdoings too. Harry had forgiven them and then had hardly thought about either of them. Mainly because he was very busy in the trials and then his job as a DADA proffesor at Hogwarts.

His ambition to be an auror did not seem as thrilling after the war. Maybe because he was tired of putting himself in danger or maybe he didn't like the paperwork or following orders but he didn't want to become one anymore. So when McGonagall presented him the oppurtunity, he took it immediately.

Ron however was a great auror. Hermione was the Minister's (Shaklebolt's) advisor. Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies, George ran his and Fred's shop, though he wasn't as lively as before. Bill was still working at Gringotts. Charlie had come back from Romania, because he thought life was too short to not spend time with his family. He now worked as a cursebreaker at the Ministry, occasionally helping Hagrid at Hogwarts.

"Mr. P- I mean Harry?" Narcissa cuts the train of his thoughts. He looked at her, now seated on Harry's living room sofa.

"I am sorry Mrs. Malfoy. I was just thinking. Anyways....uh...so as to why you are here?" Harry internally cringed at how impolite he sounded.  
Narcissa, though didn't seem to mind. She gracefully picked up the teacup that Kreacher had served and took a sip. Her eyes closed for a few minutes. Harry drank his tea too, it was warm and tasted good.

"I believe you owe me a favour, Harry" She finally said.

"A favour?"

"Indeed a favour. I lied to the Dark Lord for you. You owe me a life debt." Harry was stunned. He did remember that she had saved him but a life debt?

"So y-you want me to return that favour an year after the war?"

"I want you to return the favour because I need your help now."

"And how can I help you?"

Narcissa took a deep breath. "I am not sure whether you have heard or not but after-after Azkaban... Draco.. He.. His magic isn't- it isn't the same." Narcissa says. It seemed as though the words she just said pained her. Harry became curious, he didn't know something was wrong with Malfoy's magic. He didn't know anything about Malfoy's life after the trials, so to speak.

"His magic?"

"He can't perform even the simplest of spells. He used the wand you defeated the Dark Lord with, so I thought that is why he couldn't perform magic but with a new wand, he couldn't do magic at all."  
Harry was stunned yet again.

"How can I help you?"

"You teach at Hogwarts. I want you to teach him."

"I-I can't teach him. You should talk to a professional."

Narcissa raises an eyebrow. "No matter what price I pay them, no professional would ever disgrace their name by helping a Malfoy."

"What? Why? It's been years since the war why are-"

"Not everyone is as forgiving as you Mr. Pott- Harry"

Harry sits in silence for a while. Contemplating the situation, the pros and cons of accepting this job.

"You owe me, Harry, remember that." Narcissa says.

"Have you asked Malfoy about this?" Harry finds it hard to believe that Malfoy would accept his help and let Harry see his vulnerable side.

"I asked him what he would do to get his magic back. He said anything."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her reply, it was such a badass way to convince a stubborn git like Malfoy.

"If Malfoy agrees, I will help you." Harry says. He knows that he owes Narcissa and if he rejects this, she might ask for something much more difficult. Besides, it can't be that hard. Harry can teach a first year, Malfoy should be an easier student.

"He will agree. Thank you Harry. When should I bring him here?"

"Ummm- bring him here every Saturday and Sunday. At umm- say- uh ... 2? No no... 12 yeah 12 p.m."

"Sure. Thanks once again." Narcissa says and gets up and Harry shows her out the door. Closing the door behind him, Harry takes a minute to think what the hell he has gotten himself into.


	2. Lesson No.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has his first lesson with Harry.

"You WHAT?!?"

Harry cringes at Ron's disbelieving shout. When Harry had told him that Malfoy couldn't perform magic anymore, he sounded gleeful, too gleeful but when he come to know of how Harry had agreed to help him, his reaction wasn't the best.

"Er- I didn't had a choice?" Harry says though it comes out more as a question.

"What do you mean you didn't had a choice?" Ron asks. Harry sighs. He misses Hermione's sensible remarks whenever he is alone with Ron. He should probably have told them both together at their home and not only to Ron at The Three Broomsticks.

"Well... Narcissa Malfoy said I owed her a life debt and then I had no other choice" Harry shrugs.

Ron gapes at Harry's answer. "How clever of her."

"Well she was a Slytherin, wasn't she?"

"You're right but I doubt Malfoy would agree to this."  
"I told her that too but she said she would convince him."

"Whatever. Anyways, Hermione should be free by now. I swear she is turning Shacklebolt into a workaholic like her." Ron rolls his eyes.

Harry chuckles and follows him out the door towards the appirition point to apparate to the Burrow for their weekly getogethers.  


~~~●●●~~~

"What? Mother NO! I will not go to Potter of all people for help. I am mortified as it is!" Draco shouts his face red as a tomato.

"You will do exactly as I say, Draco because you promised you would." Narcissa says calmy, taking a sip from her tea.

"B-but I promised! only promised. I did not make an unbreakable vow, for Salazar's sake!"

"So you want to live as a squib."

"What? Of course not mother! I- can't you ask someone else for help?"

"No I cannot. Be ready by 11:30, we have to reach there by 12." Narcissa orders in her "I won't take anymore shit from you" voice and leaves the room.

Draco screams in frustration. He doesn't want to show how much of a squib he is to Potter. He's had a huge crush on Potter since 5th year and even though he had disguised his feelings as hate, he doubts one-on-one time with Potter would do anything to help him. With a groan he stands up to get ready.  


~~~●●●~~~

Narcissa takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. It is exactly 11:59 p.m. as mother so kindly reminded Draco that punctuality makes a great impression. Draco doesn't know whether she knew about his crush on Potter and was trying to rub it in his face or whether it was another one of her "pure-blood rules" bullshit.

"Now remember, Draco, no disrespect, no sarcasm and no whinings. I want you to act as a respected member of a respected family." Narcissa says. Draco is about to remind her that Malfoys are hardly a "respected" family anymore when the door swings open and Draco sucks in a sharp breath.

Potter has changed. For the better. His shoulders are broad, his arms muscular,his tee shirt stretches over his muscled chest, showing his lean six pack and tan skin. His eyes are as green as ever behind the glasses he has changed from black to thin gold wired ones. His hair is long and is tied in a very sexy bun on his head.

"Would you please close your mouth, Draco?" Narcissa hisses.  
Draco closes his mouth, feeling himself go red. He doesn't meet Potter's eyes as he greets him or enters Potter's house or sits in his living room.

"Gaze up, Draco. You are making me feel ashamed." Narcissa says when Potter leaves the room to find Kreacher. Draco nods and looks around the room.

The walls are covered with framed photos.  
In one there is a red haired witch and a man who looks like a carbon copy of Potter, probably his parents. In the other there is the Weasel, Granger and Potter. One has all of the Weasleys and Potter. One with Longbottom, Thomas and the other Gryffindor Potter hung out with. There are many photos of Potter with his classmates, Potter in Hogwarts along with newspaper cuttings, letters and even a few badges.

"Kreacher was in the attic. He likes to go there sometimes. He'll be here with the tea soon" Potter says, a little out of breath.

"So Harry-" Draco gives a surprised jerk at that and stares at his Mother. He didn't know she was on a first name basis with Potter. Mother probably noticing his reaction gives him a little glare and continues "- So about Draco's magic."

Potter nods." Malfoy can you perform any spells at all?" He asks looking at Draco.

At first Draco's mind blanks but after blinking at Potter for a few minutes like a moron he replies in the most embarassing voice possible, " Ummm.. No.."

He expects Potter to laugh at him or make fun of him but he merely nods and says "I see." He looks thoughtful for a while. Draco looks questioningly at his Mother who look as confused as him. A loud crack breaks the silent atmosphere.

"Master Potter! Kreacher is very sorry for being late but he made Master's favourite hot chocolate that Master wants when he spends the night with-" Potter cuts Kreacher off with a blush coloring his cheeks.  
"Thank you Kreacher. I ummm could do with a hot choco."

Kreacher beams and disapparates. Harry turns to Draco and his Mother, "Uh-sorry about that.. Kreacher has umm... a tendency to say.. umm.. a little too much."

"It's no problem, Harry." Draco's Mother says, picking up the cup of tea Kreacher served. Draco picks his up too and takes a sip.

"So I will be asking you a few questions and I want you to answer them truthfully. Don't feel embarassed and if you don't want to answer a question, just say so." Potter says looking at Draco.  
Draco nods and takes a deep breath, bracing himself for God knows whatever Potter is about to ask.

"How long have you not been able to perform magic?"

Draco takes a while to think then says, "Probably since I came out of Azkaban."

"Probably?"

Draco sighs. "Certainly."

Harry nods then asks his next question. "What was the first spell you tried to perform?"

"I tried to apparate first, actually but when I couldn't, I thought it was because of my time in seclusion so I side-alonged with mother."

"I see. What was the first spell you tried to perform, though?"

"Ummm.. an Accio, I guess? No no.. it was an Alohomora.. yeah.. I performed an Alohomora on my bedroom door, or tried to, you can say."

"Okay. Is there any spell you can perform?"

"N-no"

Potter nods, looking thoughtful again. Draco realizes that Potter isn't a professional in this field, but his questions kind of made sense. Still Draco has no idea whether or not Potter will be able to help him. Draco knows all the spells, the wand movements and everything else important to perform magic but he still can't do anything.

"Can you feel your magic?" Harry asks.  
Draco frowns. He doesn't know what Potter means by that. He looks at Mother for help but finds her frowning at Potter too.

"Pardon?"

"I said can you feel your magic?"

"Ummm.. no?"

Potter gives a frustrated sigh. "Do you know how to feel your magic?"

"What do you mean feel?"

Potter sighs again then stands up and walks to the middle of the room. He flicks his wand and the table in the centre moves to the side.

"Stand infront of me." Potter commands. Draco doesn't like being ordered around but he knows he can decline anytime he likes, and he doesn't want to give up on a chance to get his magic back.  
Draco stands infront of Potter.

He glances at Mother, who is observing the scene unfold with a crease between her eyebrows. Draco was taller than Potter at school but not anymore. Now Potter has more muscle mass on him. While Draco is lean but not extremely slim, Potter is muscular but not extremely bulky. It is a good combination, Draco's mind supplies. Draco blushes at his train of thoughts then looks up at Potter through his lashes.

"Okay, I want you to relax and close your eyes." Potter says softly.

The statement activates another train of thought similar to the previous one and Draco feels himself become redder but he does as told. Taking a deep breath he tries to banish the images his mind had so kindly supplied him with.

"Now reach within-" a loud cough and more blushing from Draco interrupts Potter at that. "-and try to find your magic."

Draco takes a deep breath and tries to find something, anything but he doesn't, despite his efforts. He opens his eyes, feeling ashamed at his failure.

"Its okay. Not many wizards or witches can find their magical cores at the first try. Now I want to see whether your magic has completely vanished or is very little. Since you can't find your magical core yet, we have two options. Either you take your time and find your magic, if there is any within you, or let me enter your mind and find it for you." Harry says.

Draco's eyes widen at that. He doesn't want Potter to enter his mind at all but he doesn't want to delay using magic.

"How long will it take for me to feel my magic?" He asks feeling both dread and hope waiting for the answer.

"Probably a month or two."

Draco deflates. A month for only feeling his magic. He looks at his Mother for help but she only says, "It is your decision, Draco. I will support you no matter what."

Draco sighs. "Fine. Enter my mind." He says finally. He tries to perform the little Occlumency he had learnt from Aunt Bella, trying to keep Potter out of the embarrassing and shameful parts of his mind.  
Potter raises an eyebrow but raises his wand nonetheless. Bracing himself for what comes next, Draco closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos! Please comment what you think, I'd be very grateful. I couldn't wait to post chapter 2 so here it is!!


	3. Confronting Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry casts Legilimens, and visits the Weasleys. Draco talks with Blaise and Pansy.

Harry takes a deep breath and casts Legillimens. Chanting repeatedly in his own mind that he won't open any doors that aren't of his use he moves deeper and deeper into Malfoy's mind. After searching all around and not finding anything, Harry is about to pull back when he feels a hum of magic. Following its direction, Harry reaches where he's wanted to all along. There is a golden light, albeit not very bright, but it is there. Its hum is light too but Harry can feel it nonetheless.   
Harry's magic is warm and when he is too happy, too angry or too sad it becomes hot like fire. Malfoy's magic, however, is cold. It must start too freeze when he feels extreme emotions but right now it is calm and relaxed. Having done what he wanted to, Harry pulls out of Malfoy's mind and stands panting infront of him.  
"So? Do I have magic?" Malfoy asks anxiously.  
Harry looks at him, really looks at him after all these years. He looks at Malfoy's soft creamy skin, his almond shaped grey eyes, his pointed but attractive chin and his high sharp cheekbones. Handsome. As though a door snapping shut, Harry breaks out of his thoughts, not liking the direction they were going in at all.   
"You do have magic but it is very less. You will need to be patient if you want to get your magic back." Harry finally replies.  
Malfoy sags in relief and looks at his mother with a small smile on his face Harry has never seen before. His mother smiles back then stands up.   
"Thank you, Harry." She says and her voice carries so much gratitude, so much emotion, Harry can't help but mean it when he says, "It's a pleasure."  
~~~●●●~~~  
Harry apparates at the Burrow by 7 p.m. for dinner. As soon as he enters, he cinds himself wrapped up in someone's arms, soft hair tickling his cheeks. He realizes it's Hermione once she pulls back. "Oh Harry! I've been meaning to talk to you for so long! What you are doing for Malfoy, it's so mature of you to forget your past history and-"   
"Breathe, Hermione." Harry cuts her off with a grin, moving in the living room and hugging Ron.  
"Good to see you mate." Ron says.   
"So I have heard that the famous Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived has taken it upon himself to teach magic to none other than Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis. What compelled you to make this choice Mr. Potter?" George says, holding his fist infront of Harry as a mic.   
The whole room laughs at George's ridiculous act except Hermione.   
"It isn't funny! Harry do you know why his magic has gone away? As soon as Ron told me, I researched but-"   
"Hermione! Give it a rest. You can tell Harry about your research after dinner alright?" Ron says, getting up to go to the kitchen where Molly had called him for help. Hermione huffs but doesn't say anything. Random chatter breaks out in the living room and as Harry looks around at the the people who have loved and cared for him so much, he feels his heart swell with happiness.  
After Fred's death, it was very hard on the Weasleys. Molly wouldn't stop crying, Ron was quiet, Ginny wasn't lively as before but most of all George acted like he had lost a part of himself. He was just a shell of who he once used to be. It was very hard for Harry to stay around the Weasleys when they so clearly were mourning Fred. He felt like an intruder and didn't want to spend much time with the family. He knew it was wrong, he should've supported them, helped them but at the time, he was so tired of his own nightmares and everything else going on in his life. It was Hermione who had finally talked some sense into him and told him how the Weasleys accepted him as family. That he wasn't intruding on anything. So he started to grow close to the Weasleys, closer than before.  
He grew specially close to Charlie. Charlie had come back from Romania, wanting to live with his family from now on. He soon came out to his family, told them how he liked boys and the Weasleys happily accepted him. At first Harry was surprised to know that two boys could be together but soon he learnt it wasn't anything different. He realized how he loved being with boys as well as girls and then, with a little help from Charlie, he embraced his bisexuality and came out to his family, friends and the whole wizarding world.   
His relationship with Ginny wasn't the same after the war. They had given dating another try but Ginny wasn't so invested and for Harry there was no more spark in their relationship so they decided to end it. Ginny was happy with Neville but Harry didn't settle in a relationship right away. However, Harry did mess around with random people. He went to clubs, had one-night stands and did everything an 18 year old does. Before he didn't had much freedom but now he lived his life to the fullest. All that was missing in his life was a partner who would give him the love and care he deserved.  
~~~●●●~~~  
Draco sips his butterbeer in silence. Infront of him Blaise and Pansy bicker like they usually do, their butterbeers forgotten. Draco clears his throat to remind them of his presence.   
"Oh Draco! I'm so sorry, sweety. You know how hard it is to convince Blaise." Pansy says, finally noticimg Draco. Blaise rolls his eyes but he doesn't look offended.   
"So as to why you called this meeting?" He asks Draco.  
With a sigh Draco tells them about the settlement with Potter, how much Potter has changed and their first lesson about Draco's magic. After he finishes speaking, there is a stunned silence which is broken by Pansy, "How great! Now you can finally tell him about your feelings. I swear I was so tired of your pining after him. Potter this, Potter that. Potter's hair, Potter's eyes, Potter's ars-"   
"Pansy!" With a blush Draco cuts her off. "I understand that I was... ummm... a little obsessed-" "A little!?" "-fine very obsessed with Potter but I can't act on my feelings. He is my teacher, for Merlin's sake!"  
Blaise rolls his eyes at that and Pansy snorts. "Like that'd stop you." Draco glares at them and they finally shut up.  
"But in all seriousness, Draco, I do wish you get your magic back. Hopefully Potter can work it out." Blaise says getting a nod of agreement from Pansy. Draco nods too, wishing the same in his heart.   
"Did you know about magical cores?" He asks. It had surprised him when Potter had told him in detail about his core. How it was cool and collected. How it would freeze when Draco would feel extreme emotions. He also told Draco about how his own magic was warm and Draco's stupid, girly side was giddy about how well of a match they were.   
"I didn't to be honest. Funny how Potter was muggle raised but still knows more than us." Pansy says. Blaise and Draco nod in agreement. They talk about Pansy's latest relationship with Loony Lovegood("Don't call her that!" From a very red Pansy), the latest quiditch scores, and a little more teasing on Draco's crush on his teacher. At moment like these Draco is glad for his friends.  
~~~●●●~~~  
The next day Draco apparates at Potter's place all alone at exactly 11:48 a.m. He knocks on the door and waits for Potter to open it. As soon as Potter does Draco nods him in greeting and recieves a nod in return. Today Potter is dressed in muggle clothing. He is wearing a weird green shirt with two strings hanging on his chest and some fabric hanging on his back. Draco has no idea what the garment is but whatever it is called, in Draco's opinion it is a disgrace to respectful clothing. So when Potter turns around to meet Draco's eyes in the living room, Draco being his usual embarrassing self blurts out,"What the hell are you even wearing, Potter?!" Then he immediately claps his hand over his mouth and his eyes widen.  
He expects Potter to hex him but Potter surprises him by giving a rich, loud laugh that makes Draco's heart flutter and stomach churn pathetically.  
"It is called a hoodie, Malfoy." Potter says through his laughter. Then he pulls the piece of fabric hanging on his back over his head. Draco can't help the blush that rises on his cheeks when sees Potter's extremely cute ridiculous grin that causes his eyes to sparkle and laugh lines to appear on his face and his face looks so adorable in that hoodie and Draco just wants to- Draco cuts his thoughts with a deep breath before he does something extremely mortifying like kiss Potter and rolls his eyes halfheartedly.   
"You look ridiculous, Potter." Is all he says then turns on his back and plops himself on Potter's sofa.   
"Whatever you say Malfoy." Potter says and the idiot has the nerve to wink at Malfoy. With these actions and the effects they caused on Draco, Potter leaves the room with a simple "I'll bring tea." As if he didn't just made Draco go redder than he has ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for you comments and kudos! It was the highlight of my day. I am glad you like this story. Please share your thoughts on the new chapter. I will try to post as soon as I can.   
> P.S: Ignore any errors.  
>  Love ~Goldhearts♡♡


	4. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore any mistakes!!

"Now let's try some wandwork today." Potter says. Once Draco had calmed his face into a normal looking color and Potter had served him tea with a smirk, Potter had cleared the space in his living room.  
"I tried. I can't do wandwork at all."  
"Is this your new wand?" Potter asks, ignoring Draco's protest.  
"It is."  
"Hmmm." Potter looks thoughtful for a while.  
"Close your eyes." He finally demands. Draco does. If someone told his father that Draco obeyed Potter's orders without any hesitation, he would probably die of shame or break free and kill Draco.  
"Now hold your wand on your heart and relax." Draco does.  
"Now try to feel your magic."   
Draco has no idea how to do that. He has tried before but to no avail. He tries, though, because he can't imagine living without magic forever. He relaxes, clearing his mind of all thoughts. Suddenly, he feels something cold trickling at the back of his neck, like someone casting a disillusionment charm.   
"Don't open your eyes. Focus, Malfoy, focus." He hears Potter say but he sounds so far away. Whatever Potter has cast is making him feel more relaxed, like taking a walk in a garden, a beautiful green garden. Draco tries to feel his magic but he has no idea what magic even feels like. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, all the while chanting "come to me. Please. Come to me." Suddenly he feels something cool hit him right where his wand is pointed, on his heart. It is like someone splashed cold water right on top of it. With a gasp he opens his eyes and removes his wand from his chest with a jerk, the feeling instantly vanishing. He looks at Potter with wide eyes, breathing hard.  
"You did it." Potter is smiling softly at him and there is so much pride and admiration in his eyes that they are shining and Draco feels his heart flutter as it normally does around Potter but he cherishes the feeling and it makes his heart clench thinking how he was the one who put the expression on Potter's face and- with a deep breath Draco cuts off the thoughts of his stupid lovesick side.  
"Thank you." He says genuinely.   
"Its no problem, Malfoy. Now that I am er- helping you, we will hopefully make more progress." Draco nods then sits at the sofa, feeling exhausted.   
"Why couldn't I do it before? And what did you cast at me?" Draco asks Potter who now sat infront of him.  
"Before, I didn't push you because I wasn't sure whether you had magic at all or not. Now I was sure so I did push you. As for what I casted, it was a simple calming charm."  
Draco nods again. "Thank-" He starts to say but Potter interrupts him, "Stop saying thank you. We are here for you to make progress." He says.  
"Okay." Draco says. He doesn't want to sit in awkward silence so he tries to get to know Potter, their professionalism aside, he wants to befriend Potter, maybe more after that. See if Potter actually likes him or is doing this only out of obligation. Even though he knows Potter doesn't like him that way, why would he? He is a Greek God while Draco is just slim and pale and pointy but a small part of him hopes and wishes that Potter would want to be with him as much as he wants to be with Potter but just as he is about to ask the first question, Potter abruptly stands up.  
"Now that you've felt your magic, let's try wandwork, shall we?"  
With a sigh Draco nods and stands up, disappointed and reluctant.   
"Now close your eyes, feel your magic and hold the connection with it. I'm sure you know the wand movement for Wingardium Leviosa?" Potter asks. Draco nods in reply.  
"Good. So just try to make this float." Potter says, keeping a feather infront of Draco. With his wand pointing at the feather, Draco closes his eyes and tries to feel his magic but he can't.   
"C-can you cast the calming charm again?" Draco asks, mortified at having not been able to feel his magic once he had done it before.  
Potter, damn him, having noticed his obvious embarrassment gives him a reassuring smile.  
"Its okay." He proceeds to cast a calming charm and signals Draco to try again.  
Draco does. After what feels like hours, he feels the cooling sensation in his heart. He says the incantation, does the wand movement and opens his eyes.  
The feather is floating only 2 inches above the ground but it is floating nonetheless. Draco laughs happily and looks up at Potter, expecting to see a similar expression of mingled pride and happiness as before but all he sees is disbelief and is- is that disgust?. Draco's smile vanishes as he sees Potter's expression. Without looking at Draco, Potter turns around and rushes out of the room with no words other than,"Come at the same time next Saturday."  
~~~●●●~~~  
Harry sits on his bed with his head in his hands. He had dreamt of Malfoy today. Malfoy in a rose garden, with Harry. He had turned around, called Harry by his name then with a laugh, plucked a rose from a nearby bush and hiven it to Harry on one knee. Harry had laughed and pulled him into a passionate embrace. The dream had left him feeling weird, mainly because it was Malfoy, the fact that he didn't know Malfoy at all and neither had he thought about him that way. Well he was obsessed with Malfoy in 6th year but that was different,right? Harry had thought he was up to something. He hadn't followed Malfoy around because he found Malfoy's pointy face attractive, or his blond hair beautiful or his long fingers magical or his grey eyes hypnotising. Yeah right, who was he kidding? He found Malfoy handsome back then and still does. There, he said it. Now what? Harry had tried to forget about the dream as well as the buried feelings they had brought out but when Malfoy had laughed like that after casting the charm, Harry was reminded of his stupid dream and he had to flee from the room before he did what he had done in the dream. He had felt disgusted with himself because he had wanted to hug Malfoy and twirl him around. He didn't have a right to do that. They weren't friends, acquaintances and they certainly weren't lovers.  
Realizing how shitty of him it was to run away without even a "Congratulations " Harry sits in his room and drafts an "I'm so very sorry" letter. He was done with it by 1 a.m. According to Harry, it was alright. 

Malfoy,  
I am so sorry for my reaction today. I was just reminded of something...surprising, you could say. I was actually very proud of you and thought you did a great job. Please do come on Saturday by 12, so we can progress more. I profoundly apologise once again. Don't take my reaction at heart.  
Harry Potter.

Harry folded the letter and sent it off with his new barn owl.  
~~~●●●~~~  
Draco lay in his bed, still awake. He wouldn't admit it but Potter's reaction had affected him more than he would've liked. Draco knew Potter didn't like him, he had made it all too clear at Hogwarts but when he spoke at Draco's trial, a part of Draco thought he could change Potter's opinion about himself but today, after seeing the disgust in his eyes, Draco could feel his heart break into a million pieces. Why was he helping Draco when he didn't want to see him make progress? Hadn't he said again and again how he hoped Draco made progress? Was the admiration and pride in his eyes when Draco was able to feel his magic fake? Draco hadn't expected Potter to return Draco's feelings but spending time with Potter, albeit very little had gotten to his head. He should just quit their lessons. It would be better for both him and Potter. His heart would break of course but Draco's heart was already so broken, his only hope of Potter mending it back had gone away, crushing the broken pieces to dust.   
His eyes close as he thinks of how his life would be like. His father would be back from prison. He would encourage Draco to marry a well-mannered girl from a respected pure blood family and then expect Draco to produce an heir to carry the Malfoy name. Draco would do so ofcourse, he was never strong enough to stand up to his father. His father who had destroyed his childhood and would now destroy his adulthood too. If only Potter could save him from his Father's wrath. Draco chastised himself for his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking of "if onlys". He should be able to stand up for what he wants but he doesn't have the courage to. He doesn't want another Crucio directed at him, doesn't want to be locked in the cellar with only two stale pieces of bread. He doesn't want to hear his mother beg Father to let Draco go this time, to not punish him. Tears prick at the back of his eyes but he pushes them back. Malfoys never cry. Another thing his Father said. The thought makes an ugly dry sob come out of Draco's mouth. He claps a hand on his lips, trying to muffle his cries but he hears a ruffle near his window.   
Afraid someone might've heard him, Draco turns, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his nightgown but all he sees is an owl outside his window, a letter tied to its leg. Who would send him a letter at this time of the night? A horrible thought worms its way into his mind. Was it sent by Father? Did he somehow know Draco was thinking of him? Thinking badly of him? Draco almost ignores the owl but curiousity gets the better of him and he moves towards the window. Even if it was from Father, he can't harm Draco can he? He is in Azkaban, a thousand miles away. With this thought in mind Draco unties the letter from the owl's leg, ruffles its feathers and sits on his bed. Taking a deep breath, he opens the letter and reads it.  
"The hell?" Is the only thought in his mind after he has finished reading it. Not only did Potter send him this letter at this time of the night, he apologized, actually apologized to Draco. What 'surprising' things had he realized, anyways that he had left Draco without so much as a 'Good job' or 'Goodbye'? Draco knows he should say something, say how disrespected Draco had felt when Potter had that expression on his face or when Potter exited unceremoniously but all he could feel was a warmth in his heart at the fact that Potter apologized. Damn his lovesick side, damn Draco's unreturned feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos! Here's chapter 4 for y'all.. Do tell me what you think. ~Goldhearts♡♡


	5. Comfort Me In Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for going MIA. I was actually reallyyy busy but here's chapter 5. Do tell me what you think! Thank you for leaving kudos and for your comments. This chapter had alot of POV change so I mentioned whose POV it was. I will try to post again as soon as I can! ~Goldhearts♡♡
> 
> P.S. Ignore any mistakes.

Draco took a deep breath before knocking. He had contemplated sending a letter to Potter in reply but in the end had decided not to. After all, he was disrespected and would choose whether or not to return. Draco had told Blaise and Pansy about everything that had happened but not Mother. He was afraid she would somehow see how upset Potter's actions had made him, (she had always been good at reading his emotions) and then she'll figure out about his crush on Potter, which probably wouldn't be good news for Draco.

The door swings open and Potter invites him in with a little smile though it doesn't reach his eyes. He still looked kinda off. "I hope you recieved my letter?" Potter asks him. Draco nods his head in affirmation and proceeds to sit on the couch. Potter doesn't ask him for tea today, neither does he look as interested in teaching as he had done the previous times.  
"So today I want you to try and use your magic more, have you been practicing at home?" Potter stares at him with his big green eyes.

"Y-yes. I did. I was able to levitate a leaf higher than that-that day and after much practice, I could even lift a cauldron!" Draco exclaims, excited about the progress he was making in so little time. He had pushed himself to the limit and had fainted actually. His mother had found him on the floor, wand in hand and had scolded him for over-exerting himself but she was proud with Draco's progress nonetheless. Potter, however, didn't need to know that.  
Potter smiled at him but his expression didn't have the same sparkle it had on the first day. "That's great news, Malfoy. I am glad you've made progress." Is all he said before getting up and clearing space in his living room.  
"Now since you've mastered the Levitating spell, let's move to something more challenging. How about...ummm...say...a Reducto?"

Draco's eyes widen at that. Reducto was much more advanced than Wingardium Leviosa.  
"Ar-are you sure I c-can d-do it?" Draco stutters like a 5 year old, once again embarrassed by his inability to perform simple magic even 1st years should know. Potter's genuine smile, which he recieved in return was probably worth it.

"Giving it a try can't hurt anything, can it?"  
"Except my ego." Draco mutters but still stands in the middle of the room. 

"Okay now connect with your magic and try to perform the spell." Potter says

Just as Draco's about to ask which object he has to perform the spell on, Potter casts a calming charm and Draco forgets everything. He closes his eyes, reaches towards his magic and after much practice, reaches it in less time than his previous tries. He has no idea where to aim the Reducto so he blindly aims his wand, hoping it isn't at Potter but just as he is about to cast, a heavy something collides with his wand arm that he falls to the floor on his arse.

The calming charm ends, Draco looks around for the cause of his fall and his eyes widen when he realizes it was Potter who pushed him.  
Potter is standing near Draco, breathing heavily and staring at something infront of him. Draco is about to ask what the hell just happened when Potter turns his eyes on him and all thought leaves Draco's mind.

Potter's eyes are blazing, with anger, so much anger. Draco has seen this expression only in one pair of eyes, a very red, very inhuman pair of eyes but Potter isn't like the Dark Lord. He isn't evil at all. The expression on Potter's face, however, reminds Draco so much of *his* eyes that Draco can't help the tears that rise in his eyes or the tremble of his body as he thinks of how the Dark Lord looked, or his Father looked at him before they casted Crucio on him. Potter had the same expression in his eyes. Draco backed away in fear.  
"Don't go near it, you understand?" Potter hisses at Draco and it sounds so much like the hisses of the evil wizard that Draco can't help but release the whimper building in his mouth or the tears gathering in his eyes. He has no idea what he shouldn't go near but he wasn't going to ask, nor was he in any condition to.

Then as though a cord snapping, Potter's expression becomes less angry and he backs away from Draco. 

(Harry's POV) ~~~●●●~~~ (Harry's POV) 

Harry had no idea what had come over him. He knew he should've told Malfoy where to aim the Reducto but he had been so distracted by his feelings and Malfoy's tight jeans that he had completely forgotten. And when he had seen Malfoy aiming the Reducto at his precious gift, the gift Charlie Weasley, the only person who could truly understand him, even better than Ron or Hermione,he had completely lost it. It was hard for him to control his anger, even though he knew it wasn't Malfoy's fault but when he saw Malfoy crying, actually crying, he had calmed down. Malfoy looked so bloody terrified of him. As though Harry would Avada Kedavra him any minute. 

Harry knew Malfoy was having a panic attack. He had experienced many of those to recognize one. Malfoy's breathing was ragged, his body trembling with tears leaking from his eyes over his overly pale cheeks. He was whispering nonsense but Harry could make out a few words such as "sorry" and "please". Harry now felt very very guilty. First he had lashed out on Malfoy due to his own feelings, then he hadn't paid much attention to teaching him and now Harry had made him have a bloody panic attack. Harry desperately attempted to comfort Malfoy. Seeing Malfoy like this and knowing he was the cause of it made Harry's heart clench and his stomach sink.

"Malfoy- Malfoy it's okay, I-" but the use of 'Malfoy' had brought more fear in his eyes. So Harry tried again.

"D-Draco?" He asked hesitantly, moving a little closer to Malfoy. When Malfoy didn't pull back but stared at Harry's feet, Harry took it as a sign of encouragement and moved forward. He squatted infront of Malfoy and attempted to comfort him again.

"I am so sorry, Draco. I would never harm you. You are a great person now. You haven't done anything wrong." Harry said softly. Malfoy's shaking lessened but his tears and sobs didn't stop. 

"Can I..uh.. c-can.. umm.. do you-uh-need a hug?" Harry asked stupidly. It was the only thing that made him feel better after a panic attack. Knowing that someone was there for him, that he was safe always made him feel better. Besides, Harry didn't had a choice, did he? He had tried talking to Malfoy but it didn't help and maybe a selfish part of Harry just wanted to hold Malfoy in his arms.

When no reply came, Harry took it as a yes and wrapped his arms around Malfoy. At first Malfoy froze but when Harry ran a hand down his back, he relaxed and sobbed into Harry's shoulder. Harry whispered to him about how sorry he was and that he had no idea what had come over him. That Draco had done nothing wrong, that he was a good man, that it wasn't Draco's fault, all the while Harry's hand ran down Malfoy's back in a comforting gesture while the other hand massaged his head. 

(Draco's POV) ~~~●●●~~~(Draco's POV)

Draco knew he shouldn't enjoy the way his name rolled off Potter's toungue; without any malice or hate, almost with affection, Potter's masculine scent, or the warmth of Potter's arms or the way his hand was tangled in Draco's hair. He probably felt guilty for making Draco cry and that was the reason he was comforting him but Draco wanted to believe that Potter did it because he wanted to, because he wished to hold Draco in his arms. 

He felt mortified for acting like a sensitive crybaby but Potter's comfort made him feel better than he had in days so he let go of everything he had kept bottled up; his unreturned feelings about Potter, fear of being married without his choice, fear of his Father, fear of losing his magic. Everything that had made him feel suffocated had now been released in the warm cocoon of Potter's warmth. Draco felt exhausted and his eyes fluttered, his mind still on his previous thoughts as he fell asleep, still in Potter's arms. His last thought was how he could be in them forever.


	6. Make Me Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! I made this story 6 chapters long and this is the last chapter. I apologise for taking so long to post but I was a little busy. Tell me what you want me to write next. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> ~Goldhearts ♡♡♡

Days passed and Draco continued his lessons with Potter- no Harry. After the night of Draco's panic attack, Potter kept calling him Draco so in return Draco called him Harry. However, none of them mentioned that night again anymore. Harry had woken Draco up and in a perfect gentlemanly manner, without mocking Draco at all, he had apparated Draco and himself to Malfoy Manor. Mother had freaked out, of course, adding to Draco's embarrassment but Harry was fine about it. He had replied politely to Mother and Draco's thanks then disapparated.  
  
Draco's Mother had asked him what had happened and Draco had told her it was just a little panic attack caused by resurfacing memories. Mother hadn't pried and called the house elf for tea. 

When Draco had told everything to Blaise and Pansy, however, with an extremely red face not to mention, their reaction wasn't the same at all.  
"Oh he so likes you back, Draco." Pansy had said.  
"Yes, I'm sure he never hugs anyone just like that." Blaise added.  
"He saw a person having a panic attack, Blaise. Which was caused by him not to mention. Of course he would try to comfort the person to satisfy his guilt."  
"His guilty pleasure more like." Blaise muttered just as Pansy said, "He could've used a calming charm though."  
Now Draco couldn't argue with that and saying that Harry wouldn't have thought of it when seeing someone in such a condition would probably be too lame. He decided not to reply to Blaise at all. And so Draco just looked away, ignoring his friends' triumphant stares and took a sip of the tea Pansy's house elf just served.  
"Just tell him you like him, Draco." Pansy said.  
Draco's head snapped towards her.  
"No." He stated plainly.  
"Why not?"  
"He doesn't like me and I am not going to embarass myself anymore."  
"He does like you, Draco. I assure you that."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Your own loss."  
"How is your magic now?" Blaise asked, probably trying to stop a fight from breaking out between Draco and Pansy.  
"Its working great. I can do everything I could before." Draco exclaimed, happy at the change of topic.  
"Then why are these lessons still continuing?" Pansy raised an eyebrow.  
Draco had nothing to say to that. He had spent so much time with Harry and he would even call them great friends now but thinking of stopping the moments they spent together brought a strange ache to Draco's heart. He was sure Harry wouldn't want to hang out with him after these lessons. He had only agreed to help Draco to return an owed favour, hadn't he? He hadn't chose to teach Draco because he had wanted to spend time with him. As much as Draco wished it was true, he didn't want to build a false hope in his heart and have it broken into pieces. He wouldn't do that to himself. 

"Oh stop thinking about Potter. Did you see the latest broom? I've heard it is faster than the previous Lighter 2000 they released." After that they hadn't talked about Potter at all, just enjoyed together as they did everytime.  
~~~●●●~~~ 

It took everything Harry had in him to not jump up, pin Draco to the wall and snog him senseless. The way Draco's eyes shined after he performed another bit of magic, or the way his lips curved into the most beautiful and the most kissable smile Harry had ever seen, or the way Harry's name rolled off Draco's tongue drived Harry crazy. Everyone; Ron, Hermione, Molly, Ginny even McGonagall and Harry's students had noticed the change in Harry's behaviour, everyone except Draco. Harry didn't tell anyone about it except Ron and Hermione who already knew and Charlie who he trusted the most. 

They all knew that it was Draco's last lesson tomorrow because he had learnt every bit of magic he knew before. Harry knew tomorrow's lesson wasn't necessary but he wanted to elongate the time he spent with Draco a little more. Who knows if Draco would want to see Harry's face again after they were done with lessons and Draco had his magic back. 

Harry needed to tell someone about how much he wanted Draco or he would go crazy, he needed advice, needed to know how he would control himself from holding Draco tightly to his chest when he would be seeing Draco out the door of his house, not knowing whether he will ever be able to see him step in again. So Harry had asked Ron and Hermione to come over and help him. He had talked to Charlie through letters, because Charlie was visiting Bulgaria for some work but all he had gotten as a reply was to confess all his feelings to Draco, which Harry probably wasn't Gryffindor enough to do. 

Now they were all seated on the living room of Grimauld Place, a cup of tea and cake served by Kreacher in their hands.  
"So you wanted to talk about the ferret?" Ron asked around a mouthful of cake.  
"Ron!" Hermione slapped Ron's arm, though Harry wasn't sure if she did that because Ron had called Draco a ferret or because he was speaking with food in his mouth.  
"What?" Ron asked after finishing his cake.  
"Nothing." Hermione sighed. "So Harry? You wanted to talk about something?"  
"Well yeah." Harry muttered, not meeting their eyes and playing with a loose thread of his hoodie.  
"So? What is it? You know you can tell us anything mate." Ron said.  
"Yeah... well.. I-I..ummm.. you know that I-uh- like Draco-." Harry started to say but stopped when Ron coughed loudly.  
"Draco? Since when do you call him Draco?"  
"Oh..umm..well.. he kinda had a panic attack and I comforted him so we just.. ummm.." Harry had no idea how to continue.  
Hermione, bless her, came to Harry's rescue.  
"So you are on a first name basis now which shouldn't be surprising at all." She said with a pointed glare at Ron.  
"Oh- yeah not surprising at all." Ron says. 

With a smile Harry told them, in less crude language, about how he was feeling. A long silence continued when Harry was done.  
"Harry, I'll just say it. Either you ask him out today, or tell him that you would like to keep hanging out with him." Hermione finally suggests.  
"Yeah.. well both are going to be awkward." Harry says, trying to find an easy way out.  
"Mate, no offense, but everything you do is awkward." Ron snorted.  
"Ron you're not helping!" Hermione exclaimed, though she looked like she was suppressing a laugh herself.  
"Alright, sorry. Harry, I agree with Hermione. You defeated the Dark Lord, you are the Boy who Lived, you can ask a Slytherin git out, for sure."  
The words lit up a new kind of hope in Harry. He smiled and nodded, hoping his saviour status can help him get a guy.  
~~~●●●~~~  
Taking a deep breath, Draco knocked on Harry's door. The door swung open immediately, as though Harry was waiting for Draco on the other side, there goes Draco's wishful thinking again.  
"Hey." Harry said with that brilliant smile of his.  
"Hey yourself." Draco smiled back shyly as he entered the house, hanging his coat on the hook.  
He followed Harry into the living room and stood in the middle.  
"So what are we to do today?" Draco asks a little shakily. He didn't want this to be his last day spent with Harry.  
Harry gave him an adorable smile.  
"So you have performed every bit of magic. For today, I thought how about the most advanced magic? A Patronus?" Harry asks.  
Draco's heart drops. He was never able to produce a Patronus. He had tried, of course. In hideen spots at his home or Hogwarts but he probably had too much trauma in his mind too produce a Patronus. Probably seeing Draco's inner turmoil on his face, Harry peers at him with concerned eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Harry's worried tone makes Draco's heart flutter.  
"I-I.. I..can't-"  
"You can't produce a Patronus?" Harry asks him.  
"N-no." Draco casts his eyes downwards, feeling ashamed.  
"Hey, it's okay. I know many skilled wizards who can't produce one. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'll teach you."  
Draco looks up and tries to smile back at Harry but isn't sure he quite pulled it off.  
"Alright. Now think of the happiest memory you can." Harry instructs.

Draco closes his eyes and thinks. What is his happiest memory? Probably when he saw the body of Dark Lord fall to the ground and saw his Dark Mark vanishing. He opens his eyes and tells Harry he knows what it is.  
"Okay, great. I want you to focus on the feeling and say the incantation; Expecto Patronum." Harry says.

With a nod, Draco closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of ecstasy he had felt when the Dark Mark had gone away from his skin. He cast the incantation with the correct wand movement and opened his eyes to see only a wisp of smoke. Draco sighs, he had been able to only produce silver smoke back in Hogwarts too.  
"Hey, don't lose hope right now. That was a very good..er- try." Harry says getting a sarcastic snort from Draco in return.  
"Okay just give it another try. Think of a more happy memory, something that was the best thing in your life." Harry says.  
Draco closes his eyes again and thinks. He has no idea what other memory there is so he just thinks of his first day at Hogwarts but once again only smoke comes out.  
"No, Draco. Think of something happier." Harry says.  
Draco tries but to no avail. He keeps trying again and again, motivated by Harry but Draco couldn't produce a corporeal Patronus.  
"Let's just stop. Clearly I can't do this." Draco exclaims in frustration after his 12th try and sits down on the sofa, cradling his head in his hands.  
"Here. Have this." Harry says, sitting beside Draco and giving him a piece of chocolate.  
"Why are you giving me chocolate?" Draco asks but takes it nonetheless, he could never refuse chocolate.  
"It will calm you." Harry says with that heart-melting smile of his. Draco looks away and munches on his chocolate. Casting a quick Tempus lets Draco know it is 7:30 p.m.  
"Want to give it a last try?" Harry asks once Draco has finished his chocolate.  
"You still think I can do this?" Draco asks but he stands up anyway. Add Harry to the list of things Draco can never say no to as well. 

"I do think you can do this. Think of something that has made you the happiest you've ever been. Something you've always wanted. How did you feel when you got it? Focus on that feeling. Let it fill you up. Clear your mind of anything except the emotions you felt at the time. You can do this, Draco. I believe in you." 

Harry's little speech made Draco realize that what he was looking for wasn't something he had already experienced at all, it was something he had always desired. 

Draco closed his eyes and thought of the way Harry had hugged him, the way Harry had rocked him back and forth, the way Harry's warm hand had massaged Draco's head on the night of Draco's panic attack. Draco wanted Harry to do that again, do that and so much more. Draco imagined Harry's soft, pink lips touching his. Imagined Harry's warm hand on Draco's cheek. Even though Draco had never been kissed, involved in war and being a Death Eater and all, he knew that a kiss was magical. He wanted to experience it with Harry. Wanted Harry to be his first kiss, his first boyfriend, his first everything. So with that feeling, that hope, that wish in mind, Draco shouted Expecto Patronum and in his heart he knew he had done it this time even before opening his eyes. 

When he did open his eyes, however, instead of his Patronus, he saw Harry. Saw the pride and ecstasy in Harry's eyes but more than that he saw what Harry had probably always kept hidden. Harry's emotions were now unguardedly displayed on his face and Draco's heart raced when he saw them. There was so much affection, so much fondness, so much love in Harry's eyes that before Draco knew what he was doing, as though in a trance, he ran towards Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck. 

It was only when he felt Harry froze and his laughter cease that Draco realize what he was doing. Not meeting Harry's eyes, Draco took a step back, an apology on his lips but before he could say anything or move further back, he felt Harry's arms wrap around his waist and Harry gave Draco such a strong pull with his hands that Draco had to put his hands on Harry's chest to steady himself. 

"I'm sor-" Draco started to say but Harry cut him off with a "Shhh." 

Draco knew he had wanted this, infact he had just thought about it, but now that it was actually happening, Draco's mind couldn't function. He couldn't meet Harry's eyes so he stared at his bony palms that were still on Harry's broad chest. 

"You're so beautiful." Draco heard Harry whisper the words softly and even though he hated being called pretty or beautiful (he preferred handsome) but hearing the words from Harry's mouth wasn't something Draco disliked at all, it was quite the opposite to tell the truth. Draco was hyper-aware of his red ears and cheecks and he knew Harry could see his blush too. 

"Don't lie." Draco said back softly.  
"I'm not lying. You're so beautiful, Draco. I'm so proud of you. You did it, Draco. I knew you could do it."  
"Harry.. I-I...wh-what are you doing?" Draco whispered, ignoring Harry's compliments because his mind had stopped working and his heart was racing, his breath was coming in short bursts and his hands on Harry's chest were clammy with sweat.  
"I'm about to kiss you, you imbecile Slytherin. If you want me to that is." Harry's words made a shiver run down Draco's spine. Draco didn't know how to respond to the question Harry had just presented him with so he said the only thing that came to mind.  
"That's very Gryffindor of you to say it so crudely." Draco looked up at Harry through his lashes and saw Harry's tanned cheecks stained cherry red by a very adorable blush and a soft smile curling his lips.  
"And it's very Slytherin of you to avoid my question." Harry stated.  
Draco became even redder than before.  
"I-I've n-never don-done this before." He admitted because it seemed like the only thing to say.  
"Never kissed anyone?"  
"N-no."  
"Hmmm.. Do you want me to be your first kiss, Draco? Would you like that?" Harry asked but Draco didn't know how to respond. Even if he did, Draco wasn't sure he could speak.  
He felt Harry move closer to Draco's face. Draco knew Harry was giving him time to move away but Draco didn't, of course he didn't. He had wanted this for ages and now he was finally getting it. 

He felt Harry move more closer. Draco could feel Harry's warm breath on his lips. He couldn't wait for what was to come. His toes curled in his shoes and he fisted Harry's shirt in his hands. Draco had no idea how long it had passed when Harry finally, after torturing Draco sweetly, finally pressed his lips to Draco's.

It was so much more magical, as cringy as it sounds, than Draco had imagined. Harry's lips tasted like tea, mint and something that was solely Harry. His lips were soft as a feather on Draco's and Draco felt like his heart would burst any second by how fast it was beating. He closed his eyes and tightened his fists even more, wishing Harry couldn't feel Draco's shaking hands. Soon Draco felt Harry's lips move against his own so Draco tried to move his' own in sync with Harry's. It felt like centuries had passed as Harry and Draco stayed as close to each other as humanly possible. Draco felt something soft and wet trace his lips, which he was pretty sure was Harry's tongue. The feeling was so different and so sublime than anything Draco had ever felt. Draco felt Harry's tongue enter his mouth and it tortured Draco in the sweetest way possible. Shyly at first, Draco invaded Harry's mouth with his own tongue too but when he felt Harry moan in his mouth, Draco became more confident and his actions became more sure. 

They continued kissing and stopped only when breathing became a problem. Draco stared in Harry's eyes, while Harry stared back.  
"Would you like to be my boyfriend, Draco?" Harry asked bluntly.  
Draco was once again speechless. He had no idea what Harry saw in him. Draco was pale, pointy and bony. Harry could have anyone he wanted and he chose Draco? The thought made Draco's heart flutter but he wasn't sure it was true. 

"What about your friends? Or the wizarding world? What will everyone say?" Draco asked.  
"I don't care about others. My friends will support me no matter what. So, will you be with me Draco? Will you be mine?" Harry asked again.  
Taking a deep breath, Draco nodded.  
"Yes, I would love that." He replied and the expression on Harry's face was one of a man whose biggest wish had come true. With a laugh Harry pulled Draco into another toe-curling kiss. 

"Did you even see what your Patronus was?" Harry asked once they had stopped.  
"No." Draco replied shyly.  
Harry chuckled and ran a hand through Draco's hair.  
"It was a doe." He whispered softly, looking at Draco with loving eyes.  
Draco's blush deepened and he only swatted at Harry's chest when he laughed at Draco's flaming face.  
~~~●●●~~~  
That night all Draco could think was that he had done it, he had gotten his magic back and he had made Harry his; the two things that were his biggest desires.


End file.
